


Relationship Goals

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2015 [16]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For vegabond-lord.</p><p>Nico gets frustrated about always bottoming and confronts Will about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationship Goals

Nico pulled away from the kiss.

“Will… have you ever fingered yourself?”

Will stared.

“...No. Why?”

Nico worked his jaw, unsure how to proceed. 

“Have you thought about it?”

“What, fingering myself? No. Not really my thing.”

“How do you know it’s not your thing if you’ve never tried it?

Will seemed to be getting a little annoyed.

“Because I just don’t imagine it feeling good. I  _ can’t  _ imagine it.”

Will leaned in to kiss him again, but Nico turned away, sitting up.

“ _ I _ imagine it.”

Will laughed.

“You don’t have to imagine it. I finger you all the time.”

“No, I mean, like, I imagine fingering  _ you _ .”

Will’s body language immediately shut off from him. His voice, normally so sweet and mild, turned aggressive.

“ _ Why _ ?”

Why?  _ Why? _ Camp’s nicest, friendliest guy couldn’t think of a reason or two why his boyfriend might want to see him stretched out and panting on his fingers? Nico stood up, suddenly very agitated. He didn’t mean to start pacing, but he found himself wearing away at the floor boards anyway.

“Nico-”

“ _ There are things I want to experience too! _ You- we never- I-”

He sighed and collapsed to sit on a bed on the other side of the room, facing Will. The fight drained out of him.

“We never talk about who tops and who bottoms and why that is or what we want. I never realized I had to  _ talk  _ about it. I thought things would just happen naturally. But I’ve waited-  _ patiently  _ waited without bringing it up- and I just. I don’t want to  _ bottom  _ all the time, Will.”

He didn’t realize he wasn’t making eye contact until he finally looked at Will’s face and saw the disbelief there. It stung.

A moment passed.

“Wh-why not? I thought- I thought you  _ enjo- _ ”

Rage ripped through his chest and roared from his mouth.

“ _ Are you kidding me, _ Will? Are you actually joking right now? How much do  _ you  _ enjoy _ topping? _ Why the hell would you think I wouldn’t want to experience that at some point?”

“Nico, I-”

“ _ Get out- _ ”

“ _ Wha-? _ ”

“Actually,  _ I’m  _ going to leave.”

Nico stood up, marched into the corner of the room, and walked right through the shadow.

Ok, so maybe that wasn’t the most mature thing he’d ever done, but his chest felt like it was about to implode and he really didn’t want to test what would have happened if he’d stayed. Children of Hades aren’t known for their expertise in peaceful, non-violent resolutions to conflicts.

He was in one of the forests he often came to when he wanted to be alone. Maybe it was a bit too chilly out to hang out here, but he couldn’t find it in him to care.

With a huff, he sat down hard, his back against a tree trunk.

Stupid Will.

✘✘✘✘✘✘✘

Will sat for a long while in the Hades cabin after his boyfriend left.

After a few minutes of racing thoughts, he come to a conclusion: he’d handled that  _ terribly _ .

For one, he probably should have anticipated something like this. But… it’s not like he was an expert on human sexuality. He didn’t know any other gay people. Camp was pretty isolated from general society, and no one else here was out. So it had never struck him as  _ weird  _ that Nico was always bottoming because… he’d simply never encountered the idea that people could… well,  _ switch _ . 

Was that a super hetero thing to assume? That one of them had to always be the one taking it in the ass? Probably. 

_ Fuck _ .

But he’d never gotten an, “I want to top you,” vibe from Nico. His boyfriend was pretty… submissive? And he begged a lot in bed. When someone tells you, “I need your cock in me,” at least three times a week, you… kind of grow to assume that they need your cock in them.

Ok, so maybe there had been a few times that Nico had gotten kind of growly and dominating, but Will kind of just assumed he was... being playful? But when he’d pinned him down, Nico had immediately spread his legs, and that was that.

Will wanted to whine,  _ “It wasn’t my fault!” _

Unfortunately, Will had patched up and counselled enough kids at camp to know that that wasn’t the right attitude to have during a conflict.

He should have kept his surprise to himself. He should have schooled his features and listened to what Nico had to say before his boyfriend got anxious and angry. He should have prompted him to say more instead of making stupid comments about what he’d assumed.

Will groaned and collapsed sideways onto Nico’s bed. There were so many “should have”s about what just happened. Most of all, he should have been more reflective of their relationship and brought up the issue himself.

He sighed and shut his eyes, angry with himself.

No way around it. The onus was on him to fix things.

His body feeling heavy as lead, Will slowly sat up, got up, and headed back to his cabin.

✘✘✘✘✘✘✘

Nico was in his cabin, organizing his dresser. He had a tendency to just dump things inside after laundry day and it always made him frustrated when he was trying to find things. So here he was, trying to be proactive.

He’d been doing a lot of “proactive” things since he and Will broke up.

Or… whatever. Since they’d fought.

He didn’t know if they were actually broken up or not. Will hadn’t actually come to apologize, and Nico refused to apologize because what good would will that do? “Hi, Will, I’m sorry I yelled at you, but actually I meant every word and if we keep going like this, I’m still going to be mad.”

So they were broken up. Or something.

It’s not like they were avoiding each other. Will still greeted him. Nico would briefly smile back. Will would look guilty and look away. The whole thing was awkward.

He wished he could talk to someone about this. But going through his list of trusted individuals in his head- Reyna, Jason, Percy- he really didn’t want a single one to know the details of his sex life. He just wasn’t the type of person who could share that with people. Maybe if he  _ had  _ been that kind of person- been more  _ open-  _ then he wouldn’t-

There was a knock on the door, and Nico looked up, several mismatched socks in each hand.

Will?

He didn’t want to get excited and hopeful, but that’s what he was.

Shoving the socks back in the drawer and smushing them all to fit, he slid the drawer closed. It was probably Jason. He said he was going to be at camp this week. Actually, Nico hoped it was Jason. That would be easier. If Will wanted to fix things, he’d have done it by now.

It was Will.

He stood awkwardly outside of Nico’s cabin, rolling his feet from ball to bridge to heel and hiding his hands in his pockets. Yeah, this wasn’t going to be easy at all.

“Can I come in? I wanted to talk.”

Nico nodded and sighed. Might as well get it over with. Like ripping a bandaid off.

Will sat down on Nico’s bed and- whoa, why was his gaze so intense?

“I’m sorry I didn’t do this sooner. I just… I couldn’t come in here with a useless superfluous apology and without any solution to our problem.”

Nico waited for him to continue, and when Will didn’t, he nodded his head. That got Will going. Looking away at the opposite wall, his boyfriend (ex?) spoke as if he’d rehearsed every word.

“I’m sorry I didn’t question our roles in our relationship. And I’m sorry about the way I reacted to you broaching the subject. And I’m sorry that I didn’t consider or ask about your needs or desires. And most of all, I’m sorry I made you feel that you weren’t allowed to be dominant in our relationship.”

Will sneaked a glance at Nico’s face to weight his reaction, but immediately looked away again. His face was red and darkening by the second. 

Nico had…  _ no  _ idea how to react to such a thorough, sincere, and understanding apology.

“And I just…”

Will had to swallow before continuing.

“I wanted to say that I’m ok with experimenting. And trying out bottoming. And that’s why it took so long for me to get over here and spit this all out. I wasn’t ok with it before. But I am now. I… I think I had my own prejudices I had to get over. It didn’t matter that you were bottoming all the time and I love you and obviously don’t think less of you for it. But I just… couldn’t get over something- and I didn’t want to cheapen my apology or cheapen our relationship by coming here before I’d conquered that fear.”

Nico slowly sank to one of the bunks, throwing out a hand to steady himself. 

_ Whoa _ . 

Will made eye contact again, his eyes wild and desperate.

“Please say something. I can’t even  _ begin  _ to explain how ridiculous and exposed I feel right now and I just really need you to respond.”

Nico immediately stood up again and shot across the room. He barely slowed down as he approached Will, only just enough for the impact to sting less. The kiss must have surprised Will because the guy locked up and leaned away. Maybe he’d thought Nico was going to punch him. 

_ Ridiculous _ . 

Nico was madly in love with the guy and the past minute or two basically summed up exactly why.

He pulled away from the kiss, holding Will’s face, so the dumb boy couldn’t get away.

“Thank you, Will.  _ Thank you _ . And I’m sorry I yelled at you. I love you, and you’re amazing.”

Will relaxed.

“I deserved a bit of yelling, I think. I really am sorry.”

“I know. That’s because you’re ridiculously sweet and absolutely perfect, and I have no idea how I’m so lucky.”

Will pulled him down into another brief kiss.

“You’re worth being sweet to.”

Nico grinned.

“Now that’s just overkill.”

Will laughed and pulled him down onto the bed, wrapping him in his arms.

“You know what would really be overkill?”

“What?”

“Starting the new chapter of our sex lives right now.”

Nico was about to kiss him, but he pulled away to study Will’s face.

“You mean you want to-”

Will broke eye contact again, speaking in a rush.

“I’m actually kind of anxious to try things  _ now _ . It’s like a mixture of being afraid that I’ll change my mind if I wait too long, and being curious about what the whole big deal is about now that I’m not diametrically opposed to it.”

Nico watched him a bit more. Will was definitely nervous and embarrassed. And as much as he wanted to explore new sexual territory, he also didn’t want Will to feel like he had to do this immediately. Then again, it’s not like he hadn’t been ridiculously crazy nervous when he’d lost his virginity to Will, and he never regretted anything they’d done that night. So it was hard to tell if Will was being honest about why he was nervous or not.

“Would you mind if we waited a bit?”

Will sagged.

“You don’t want to?”

“No, obviously, I do. I don’t know if you remember, but I made a whole big scene recently about how much I want to. I just can’t tell if you really want to or if you feel you have to to complete your apology.”

Some of the nervousness faded and Will looked a bit cross.

“I appreciate the concern, but if I’m able to consent to one kind of sex, I think I’m able to consent to other kinds too. But… if you don’t  _ want  _ to-”

Will lightly pushed Nico off, stood up, and started unbuckling his belt while simultaneously kicking off his shoes.

“I guess I’ll just go into your bathroom and discover new sexual horizons for myself.”

Nico’s eyes almost popped out of his face. His hand immediately shot out and pulled Will back into bed, quickly climbing on top of him and between his legs.

“I don’t think so.”

Will snickered and scooched back on the bed, his pants being tugged down by the friction. Nico followed after him and helped the pants off.

"You, Will Solace, are a public menace and need to be stopped.”

Will only laughed more and let his head fell down onto the bed when Nico forcefully kissed him. Nico let his fingers travel over Will’s fuzzy thighs, running up under his boxers to caress the skin there. Will pulled him in closer.  _ Fuck _ , this was actually happening. His boyfriend was  _ actually- _

Will pulled away from the kiss.

“We’ll go slow, yeah?”

“Yeah. Nothing but the best for my little  _ sun princess _ .”

Will made a face, but laughed.

“Is that my new nickname? If I’d known, I wouldn’t have signed up for this.”

“I’ll think of a better one.”

Nico sat up and got his shirt off. Then he realized he might as well get ready with everything. He pecked Will and hopped off the bed. First thing first, he got rid of his sweatpants and underwear. Then he started rummaging in his bedside table for lube and a condom. He tossed these onto the bed next to Will, who had also worked on the whole “getting naked” thing. Nico tried to think of what else he might need, but he really couldn’t think of anything. Maybe he was just nervous. Making Will’s first time getting fingered pleasurable- not to mention something he’d want a repeat performance of- was kind of a big deal.

He climbed onto the bed next to where Will was sitting, and looked between Will’s legs, hoping to make out his goal from between the dark blonde curls. Nada. He’d have to get a bit more hands on.

He looked up at Will’s eyes. His boyfriend looked hella nervous, his chest rising only shallowly, his face still pink, and his shoulders drawn up. Nico crawled up to him and kissed him. He let his hands wander, hoping to make Will relax. He lazily pulled at Will’s nipples, stroked his tummy, dug his nails into his side, and slowly but surely, Will melted. Nico let one hand sink into the curls around Will’s dick, softly teasing his boyfriend with his fingertips. Then he explored lower, past his balls, over the perineum, and… Will tensed and gulped, pulling away from the kiss, but he didn’t say anything. He watched Nico’s face intensely.

Nico gave him a small smile and swirled his fingertip around the rim, feeling at the wrinkled skin there. Will tensed further.

“Don’t be scared.”

“Yeah.”

Nico rubbed harder, back and forth, just working the rim and warming the skin. Will finally relaxed a bit, but Nico didn’t progress to anything further.

Then Will set his feet apart a bit further and Nico took that subconscious body language as his cue.

He pulled his hand away, reaching for the lube.

“Maybe you should lie down. It might be easier to relax.”

“Oh. Sure.”

Will hesitated, eyeing the lube in Nico’s hand, but sighed shakily and lay down.

Nico leaned down to kiss a fuzzy thigh, nuzzling into the hair there. He left his head cradled against Will’s leg as he reached lubed fingers back down to Will’s perineum. He rubbed a little there, slowly approaching the rim once more. He went slowly, hoping to get the lube and fingers lubed up before he pushed in.

Will still gasped when he pushed a single fingertip in. His leg quivered against the side of Nico’s face. Nico held it tighter in place and pushed in a bit more firmly. His finger slipped in easily to the first knuckle. Then he backed off. He slowly worked that single finger in, determined to go as slow as possible. He’d already decided that they wouldn’t even have sex tonight. He’d just get Will off and let him rest.

Will whimpered and Nico turned his head to the side to briefly bite and then kiss his soft thigh. He watched Will’s fingers tighten in the sheets, his knees slowly falling apart. So… that was probably a good sign. Just in case-

“You alright?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. Just… vulnerable. It’s- it’ll take some getting used to.”

Nico nodded.

He probed in further, just trying to slowly massage. It seemed to be paying off and will slowly relaxed around him, with only contractions rippling through now and then. Nico intensified the purpose with which he massaged. 

Will moaned, his abs tightening and his body rolling for more. Nico curled his finger inside Will. His boyfriend moaned again, louder. His dick was starting to fill up. The more Nico stroked, the more Will’s dick swelled, filling out and turning up to point up Will’s tummy.

Nico let his thumb brush over the rim that was gripping his index finger so tightly. Will’s hips canted. Nico grinned and brushed it more purposefully.

“Glad to see you enjoying yourself.”

Will muttered something that sounded like, “Really not the time, you ass.” 

Nico tried to hide a smile and worked on getting a second finger in. It took a while since he wanted to be careful, but Will’s muscles weren’t struggling against him and it wasn’t too difficult. Once in, he curled both fingers up. Will’s back arched, almost like a puppeteer was pulling his tummy up with an invisible string.

Nico didn’t remember when he’d lifted his head from Will’s thigh, but he suddenly realized how pornographic their position was. He was holding Will’s leg just above the knee, holding it open wide so he could see his fingers disappearing inside Will with every thrust, the greedy rim trying hard to keep Nico inside every time he pulled out. Nico imagined someone taking a video from over his shoulder and groaned. That would be a fantastic thing to watch.

That was the first time Nico noticed he was getting hard. Didn’t matter. He didn’t really want to do anything about that today. Will needed his full attention, and he’d probably need quite a bit of a different kind of attention after, considering he’d confessed to feeling very vulnerable about this whole thing.

So Nico just kept stroking inside Will’s hole, listening to his boyfriend get more and more desperate, watching his closed fists tug tighter and harder on the bed covers. Nico thrust harder.

“Come on, Will. Touch yourself. Go on. Want to see you come on my fingers.”

Will’s hand shot out and wrapped around his dick as soon as Nico got the first sentence out. He stroked furiously, quickly building up a wet sound with the precome that had leaked out.

“Nico-”

Then Will came, his hips shooting off the bed and rolling in the air, Nico’s fingers still inside him. The leg in Nico’s hand tried to curl around Nico’s neck as the other one flexed to suspend Will’s body.

Slowly, unevenly, his muscles contracting around Nico’s digits, Will sank back down, gasping for breath.

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“That was nice.”

“Just  _ nice? _ ”

“Shut up.”

Nico snickered, but did as he was told. As Will caught his breath, Nico cleaned everything up at lightning speed. He finished and climbed up next to Will right as his boyfriend started to snore. Smiling, Nico lay down next to him, draped a loose blanket over both of them, and dozed off, his head on Will’s shoulder.

✘✘✘✘✘✘✘

Will woke up feeling fantastic.

Every limb felt dead asleep and comfortable, the way they do only after a really,  _ really  _ good nap. It was the dead of night. Or maybe early night, whatever. But the moon was out and its light shone through the window.

Will breathed deeply, happily, through his nose and turned towards Nico.

Nico was dead to the world.

Will smiled and kissed his cheek, sliding both arms to wind around him. He’d woken up in the middle of the night after sex before, but he’d never felt so… clean and in love and pure before. It had taken a lot of trust for him to finally come to Nico tonight. And even more to actually follow through with bottoming. Or, well… almost bottoming. Getting fingered. Whatever. And Nico had kind of just lifted him up and proved his trust was exactly where it belonged.

Maybe it was all the oxytocin. Such a good orgasm and then lying side by side was bound to have produced a lot. Especially after being in a state of anxiety for so long. As a medical (kind-of) professional, Will couldn’t help thinking about things like hormones when thinking about things like love.

Nico stirred and Will tightened his arms. Nico woke up slowly, and then all at once, jumping a little when he realized Will was watching him. Then he relaxed again.

“Sleep well?”

Will smiled and nodded.

“Thanks to you.”

Nico didn’t seem as magically alert and wondrously in love. Not surprising considering the guy didn’t actually get off when Will did. Or Will didn’t think he did.

“Did you jerk off after your magic fingers made me pass out cold?”

Nico shook his head and yawned.

“No, I thought it would be more important to cuddle you.”

“That’s probably why you sound like you didn’t sleep as well as I did.”

Nico chuckled.

“It’s ok.”

“No, I want to get you off.”

That woke his boyfriend up immediately.

“Yeah. We could do what you didn’t dare do a few hours ago.”

That made Nico snort.

“You mean fuck you? No way. I’m not doing that. You remember how long it was before you ever put your dick in me? And it was  _ still  _ uncomfortable. So there’s no way I want to rush things. Minimal discomfort equals good sex. Not minimal consideration.”

Will thought about it. Ok, yeah, that made sense. But he still wanted to… continue their little venue of exploration.

“Then, maybe, you could like…”

He thought about it. Damn, what the hell do people do that’s not anal but Will could let Nico be clearly dominant in? Nico wasn’t really big on getting his dick sucked.

“Um… like you could come on my ass? Is that weird? Ok, that’s weird.”

Nico rolled over to push himself up and kissed him.

“Actually, not that weird. But it gave me a different idea. We could go it ancient Greek style. You know, them and their  _ boy-thighs _ obsession.”

Will felt his eyes grow wide in excitement.  _ Perfect _ .

“Really? You’d be ok with that?”

“I think I’m supposed to be asking that, Mr. ‘Bottoming Makes Me Feel Vulnerable’.”

Will shoved his chest.  _ Ass _ . He could still turn the tables and top tonight if Nico didn’t mind his bedside manners. Giving Nico a warning bite on the lip, Will rolled over onto his front.

He looked over his shoulder.

“I guess I’m braver in the dark.”

Nico didn’t need a second invitation. The next moment, he was straddling Will’s thighs rubbing his hips up against Will’s backside. His hands dug possessively into Will’s waist and then his ass-cheeks. Will groaned and felt his dick respond.

Ok, he’d been joking about the braver in the dark thing, but it really did feel like something had switched. Maybe his experience a few hours ago had shown him that there was nothing to be afraid of. But Will quite suddenly realized that, at this moment, he truly felt that there was nothing shameful or even particularly scary about bottoming. It was just another way for him to experience pleasure with Nico.

The cock at his backside continued to swell as Nico rutted against him. The way he was leveraged made Will conclude that Nico had his elbows locked and was really thoroughly enjoying the feeling of almost ass-fucking his boyfriend in such a lewd way. Will moaned. He wouldn’t mind Nico using him a bit without engaging in any love-making-type intimacy. In fact, that would be really kind of kinky.

Then Nico lifted a hand, spit into it, stroked his cock a bit, and guided it to squeeze snuggly between Will’s thighs.

Will moaned again and tightened his legs around Nico. Ok, that was pretty fucking hot. It might have not been the real deal, but it was pretty fucking intimate and ok, yes, he was back to feeling a bit exposed and embarrassed. He doubted anything but time would free him of that. Maybe he’d never get rid of that feeling. Nico rolled his hips a few times experimentally. Then he placed his hand back onto Will’s ass, and squeezing both ass cheeks so hard they almost hurt, got to fucking his thighs.

Not like, “Oh, yeah, he fucked my thighs, no biggie,” but like… If Nico had actually agreed to do anal today, Will would have been _ in a world of trouble _ after such a rough pounding. 

Heat flared up in Will’s cheeks as he imagined his rim and prostate getting treated to Nico’s particular brand of thrusting. His cock heated and swelled more and he felt precome ooze out onto the sheet beneath them.

He had to grasp the sheet in front of him for a sense of security because, honestly, he felt small and dominated right now. He never thought he could feel that way with Nico in bed. On the battlefield, sure, Nico was way more of a badass than he was. But to find out that Nico had been dreaming about using his ass like this  _ all this time _ , but had instead allowed himself to be topped by someone else? 

Will felt embarrassed about all the times he’d been gentle with Nico because he’d assumed his boyfriend prefered to be taken care of rather than to go wild.

Nico lost his rhythm and Will, thinking Nico was about to come, hit orgasm. But Nico regained his pace and kept thrusting and the motion augmented Will’s pleasure as it crested. It took all his willpower to keep his thighs shut as his body shuddered out its tenseness and went boneless.

Nico came with an almost pained, desperate grunt, slicking up Will’s thighs. His head pitched forward, and he fell forehead-first against Will’s back, groaning, his hips still thrusting in an uneven rhythm. 

Then he sank all the way down and draped over Will.

That… had been hot as hell.

Will stretched as much as he could, releasing the cramps in his thighs. Nico rolled off and yawned, leaving his come to cool all over Will’s thighs and ass.

“You’re right. I’ll sleep much better after that.”


End file.
